


Epiphany

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Silly, established fuck-buddy-ship, no prep (but there's lube! :D?), really boring sex?, spoiler for episode 8 of Hanawake no Yon Shimai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Koyamacomesto an epiphany.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Title: Epiphany  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Koyama/Shige  
Warnings: PWP, spoiler for episode 8 of Hanawake no Yon Shimai, no prep (but there's lube! :D?), established fuck-buddy-ship, really boring sex?, silly  
Summary: Koyama _comes_ to an epiphany.  
Notes: 1118 words. Inspired by the discussion of KoyaShige on the author meme, but this doesn't actually prove they're interesting at all. I was hoping writing it would help get me writing again. :\ I'm really only posting it because it's been a few months and this journal feels neglected. Not sure I'm going to bother crossposting.

  
“Shiiiigeeeeee, can I stay at your place tonight?” It’s too late for Koyama to get home on the trains, but not too late for him to get to Shige’s.

“All right, but I’m getting up at four to go fishing,” Shige grumbles in the groggy voice of a man who knows a booty call when he hears one, but feels trapped because he can’t leave his best friend to pay the ridiculous cab fare required to all the way to his own house.

And people call Koyama stupid.

 

 

Shige glowers as he opens the door, in nothing but boxers with his hair all mussed up from sleep, but when Koyama kisses him lightly and smells toothpaste he knows he’s won.

Shucking his shoes and stepping inside, he wraps an arm around Shige’s shoulder and leans in to murmur in his ear.

“So I was watching Hanawake no Yon Shimai,” he says. Shige’s shoulders tense. “You call that a kiss?”

Shige groans. “That’s what the director wanted.”

Koyama bites at an earring. “Oh, so you didn’t just suddenly forget how to kiss? I was worried.”

“Of course not!” Obviously. But the twinkle in Shige’s eye suggests that he knows where Koyama’s going with this.

“So prove it.”

Shige leads him to the couch, pushes him down on it, and straddles his lap. Insistent lips meet Koyama’s, and he’s all too happy to sit back and let Shige lead the kiss. He runs his hands over Shige’s back as Shige nibbles at his lip, figuring he should probably keep the ass groping at bay until there’s at least tongue involved. But eventually Shige’s tongue runs along his lips, and he’s almost too distracted by letting it in and playing with it to remember that goal.

Slipping his hands under Shige’s waistband earns him an arched back and a moan against his mouth. He pulls Shige’s hips closer and Shige rocks against him, shifting to kiss a line down Koyama’s neck. When he reaches the neckline of Koyama’s shirt, he pulls away long enough to tug it off.

Koyama takes advantage of the break to open his own pants and get rid of Shige’s boxers, too. After they settle back in, Koyama traces a line up the underside of Shige’s cock with one finger. The little shudder he gets in response only encourages him to tease, but Shige pushes insistently against his hand, so he grabs the lube and spreads it on his hand and wraps it around Shige. But he can’t resist taking his time, pulling slower and lighter than he knows Shige likes, letting go when Shige tries to thrust into his hand, until Shige loses patience and grabs his hand and guides it.

Koyama lets him, for a moment, leaning back enough to watch Shige’s soft, pale hand clench over Koyama’s larger, tanned one on Shige’s cock. It sends a jolt of pleasure through him, along with an odd flush of sentimentality. Unsure of what think of the latter, he ignores it in favor of getting his pants open and out of the way of his cock.

He leaves Shige to work on them both and reaches for the lube again, but Shige stops him.

“Don’t prep me.” He’s resting his forehead against Koyama’s shoulder, hiding his face from Koyama’s view. Koyama isn’t sure if it’s deliberate, but it worries him.

He hesitates. “Why?”

Somehow, that gets Shige to raise his head. His eyes are hooded with lust, his lips are slick with saliva, and his hair is a mess. “Because. Since when do you need a reason to try something new?”

Koyama bites his lip. Even if he had seen whatever he was worried about in Shige’s expression, he doesn’t think he could deny Shige anything when he looks like that. He settles for insisting on more lube, ignoring the brief return of that sentimental feeling.

He also gets Shige to kneel with his arms resting on the glass coffee table, and even without any griping about cleaning. He’s careful pushing in, but Shige snaps at him to hurry up.

All too happy to oblige, Koyama slides all the way in and starts thrusting quickly, gripping Shige’s hips almost hard enough to bruise. Shige whimpers, slides his legs farther apart, and stretches a hand out to cling to the opposite edge of the table. He’s the very image of wanton abandon, but just when Koyama thinks it’s a hotter sight than any porn, his other hand slides between his legs, arm jerking a little out of time with Koyama’s thrusts and Koyama finds himself thinking _cute_.

He gets that feeling like he’s working up to an epiphany that would explain all these sappy feelings, but then Shige clenches around him and arches his back, and he comes instead, clinging to Shige’s hips. He feels Shige follow quietly after, and spends a moment as he comes down worrying for the coffee table with how hard Shige’s clinging to it.

Distracted by the realization that for once Shige didn’t last much longer than he did, Koyama spends the whole time they’re cleaning up gloating and doesn’t remember the ill-timed sappy feelings until hours later, when he wakes up to find that Shige has shifted in his sleep to snuggling Koyama instead of his body pillow. Suddenly he knows exactly what he’s feeling. He smiles, flops an arm around Shige, and settles in to go back to sleep.

A mere hour later, he wakes up to Shige getting out of bed. After a moment of thought, he gets up and follows Shige into the bathroom, determined that a declaration of his newfound love for his best friend is surely worthy of not being abandoned at four in the morning for fish.

But he opens the door to find Shige inspecting the bruises developing on his hips, and declarations of love are forgotten in favor of slipping behind Shige and running his fingers over the marks. He watches in the mirror as Shige groans and leans back against him, and he has a feeling Shige’s not going to argue, this time.

 


End file.
